


The Mystery of Y/N

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: You’re at a party when you mysteriously disappear. You’re friends work together to try and piece together what happened to you leading up to your disappearance. Little did they now they all know a part of the reason why. What happens when they find out the truth?





	1. The Disappearance of Y/N

"So, Y/N you going to the pep rally bonfire tonight?" Veronica asked popping a fry in her mouth. You had all gone to Pop's for a milkshake and burger to catch up after the summer.

 

"Oh, I don't know." You replied playing with the straw in your milkshake.

 

"Come on, Y/N you have to be there. It's a tradition to kick off the school year at the bonfire." Archie chimed in.

 

"Even I'm going, Y/N." Jughead added.

 

"Ugh, fine. I'll go." You reluctantly agreed.

 

"Yay. So I was thinking we could get ready at mine." Veronica addressed you and Betty. "And-." Your phone buzzed signalling a text. Instead of going to answer it your eyes remained on Veronica who was speaking.

 

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jughead asked laughing slightly as normally whenever your phone went off you immediately pounce on it and reply straight away.

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's probably nothing." You replied but Jughead gave you a quizzical look so you decided to check your phone. You tensed up when you saw the text.

 

"Is everything okay, Y/N?" Archie asked.

 

"Oh, err... yeah it's fine." You replied, your smile forced. "I should probably get going but I'll see you tonight." You gathered your things and walked away from the table and out of Pop's before your friends had a chance to ask you any more questions.

 

"Okay, that was weird." Betty commented a few minutes after your sudden departure to which everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

 

-

 

You were at Veronica's house sitting on her bed whilst she helped Betty get ready for tonight. Instead of your usual bubbly self inputting your opinion like you always do when you're getting ready at Veronica's you kept checking your phone every five minutes and your knee kept bouncing up and down, a nervous habit you have. "Okay, enough." Betty interrupted your thoughts causing you to stop what you were doing and look at her. "You're making me nervous. What has gotten into you?"

 

"Nothing." You said a little to quickly.

 

"I think what we need is a bit of liquid courage before we go." Veronica suggested leaving her room and then coming back with a bottle of tequila with three glasses. She poured out a glass for her and a glass for Betty and another one for you. Instead of taking the glass you took the bottle out of the other hand and took a huge drink of it, wincing as the liquid went down. Both Betty and Veronica gave you a surprised look.

 

-

 

The party was in full swing when you all got there. People were already tipsy but you weren't behind due to the drinks you had at Veronica's. You were greeted by the rest of the group who were already there. Archie and Veronica greeted each other by making out. Jughead was complimenting Betty and listened intently at her drunk ramblings. Kevin was dragging you to the makeshift dance floor telling you he loves your shoes along the way. You were moving to the rhythm of the music, swaying your hips as you danced beside Kevin. Your feeling of freeness soon changed as you felt your phone buzz in your pocket signalling a text. You stopped dancing for a moment and took a deep breath before you looked at the text. It told you to meet them in the bathroom. You looked up and saw a figure off to the side motioning you to come and follow them before they walked off. You told Kevin that you needed to go to the bathroom and that you wouldn't be long. He nodded and carried on dancing, moving over to the guy who has been checking him out all evening.

 

It had been an hour and a half when the party started dying down. Everyone was tired and drunk. Veronica was laying down, her head on Archie's lap. Betty was by a tree throwing up, Jughead holding her hair back and patting her back awkwardly. Kevin came over, from his rendezvous, a huge smile on his face. His eyes flicked from each of his friends before noticing you weren't there. "Hey, guys, when was the last time you heard from Y/N?"

 

"Wasn't she with you last?" Veronica asked, her hand covering her eyes as she was trying to go to sleep.

 

"That was an hour ago. She told me she'd be back but I haven't seen her. I just assumed she was hooking up with some guy but she hasn't texted. I'm worried. It's not like her to disappear." Everyone went from disinterest to concern. Veronica got up from her position fast, causing her to be a little dizzy from the alcohol. Archie and Jughead looked concerned as well as Betty who stopped throwing up.

 

"Let's look for her then." Archie suggested standing up holding Veronica up too.

 

They branched out and started looking for you. Archie and Veronica looked around the bonfire and the field whereas Jughead, Betty, and Kevin took the other side. They looked and looked but found nothing.

 

-

 

It has been a few days and you still haven't turned up. A missing persons report was filed by your parents and Kevin's dad was on the case but that didn't stop the five of them trying to help find you themselves. The murder board they used for Jason Blossom's murder was brought out and had a picture of you stuck on it. When they weren't in class they were in the newspaper room trying to figure out what happened. Everyone was sitting down racking their brains to see if they remember anything from that night when Veronica remembered something. "Oh my god. I think I know who the last person was who saw Y/N that night."


	2. Invite to Y/N's and Cheryl's Sleepover

_It was your annual summer sleepover that you have with Cheryl, to mark the start of summer. It was her turn to host it. You were laying on her bed reading a magazine whilst she was going through her closet, it was one of your traditions sorting through her clothes to make space for some new ones in the new year, when your phones buzzed signalling a text. You looked at the text and chuckled to yourself causing Cheryl to quirk her eyebrow at you in confusion. "What's so funny, Y/N?" She asked._

 

_"Oh, nothing." You tried to play it off as nothing but the huge grin on your face didn't help. Cheryl just brushed it off and went back to sorting her clothes when your phone buzzed again and another laugh erupted from you._

 

_"You can't pull one over on me, Y/N so spill. Who are you texting that is so funny and you'd rather be texting then help me with my clothes."_

 

_"It's just this guy."_

 

_"A guy? I didn't know there was a guy. How come you didn't tell me?" Cheryl questioned you, making her way to her bed to lay next to you. It was only the start of the sleepover and you were both gossiping already._

 

_"There's not much to tell. It's just a casual thing. No strings attached." You laid there staring at the ceiling whilst Cheryl played with your hair._

 

_"But you want it to be more?" She inquired._

 

_"No." You replied straight away, maybe too quickly. "I mean, I don't know."_

 

_"So, who is this guy? Do I know him?"  Cheryl asked eagerly._

 

_"Now that, my friend is a secret." You told her with a sly grin._

* * *

 

Veronica was a woman on a mission. She made a beeline, with everyone trying to keep up and follow her, to where Cheryl was sitting with her minions surrounding her. "Well, if it isn't the sad breakfast club."

 

"Cheryl we need your help." Veronica announced. Cheryl rolled her eyes disinterested in what they have to say before she added. "It's about Y/N." When Veronica said that Cheryl's interest spiked and shooed her minions away so they could talk freely.

 

"How can I help?" She asked.

 

"You were the last person to see her, right?" Jughead chimed in.

 

"Yes but I had nothing to do with her disappearance." Cheryl said defensively. "We talked and then we went our separate ways. She was fine when I left. I just- I can't help but think that what if I stayed with her or something, maybe she wouldn't be missing."

 

"What were you talking about?" Betty wondered, her tone was calm compared to the others.

 

"I was concerned for her. She walked into the pep rally bonfire already drunk. It's unlike her to do so, I just thought something happened with this guy she was seeing."

 

"She was seeing someone?" Kevin asked shocked.

 

"Yes. I found out about it at our sleepover. She told me she was seeing this guy, has been since the start of summer, and that it was casual. I asked if she wanted it to be more and she told me she doesn't know. I think something happened between the two of them but I don't know what."

 

"So you're saying that he might have had something to do with why she disappeared." Veronica said in a hushed tone, subconsciously thinking that he might be listening.

 

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. Apparently he was a nice guy who was caring."

 

"You don't sound convinced." Jughead observed Cheryl's tone.

 

"The way I see it is that if he was a nice guy who was caring he wouldn't have wanted to keep it a secret. It was his idea to do exactly that. He also wouldn't have hurt her." Cheryl paused for a moment remembering the conversation they had that night you disappeared. "When I asked her about him that night she told me he broke things off with her saying the little arrangement they had was fun but it meant nothing and that it was over. It hurt Y/N when he told her that. That's why that night I asked her about it, to comfort her but she blew me off when I tried to push for more information so I went back to the bonfire."

 

"Who is he?" Archie piped up.

 

"I don't know. All she told me was a nickname. She never revealed his identity but there were a few things she did tell me about him. Like how he was popular and not a relationship type of guy. She also told me he was sweet and caring and he was just misunderstood. To me though it sounds like he's understood all right. It wouldn't surprise me if he ditched Y/N to hook up with another river vixen to add another notch on his belt so after summer he could brag to his jock friends about how many girls he hooked up with."

 

"I thought you said you don't know who he is." Betty pointed out.

 

"I don't but I have my suspicions."


	3. A Secret Rendezvous with One, Reggie Mantle

_You were at one of your secret rendezvous spots in Riverdale. The look out point at Sweetwater river. The sun was shining and birds were chirping, it was a picture perfect day. You and Reggie were laying down on a picnic blanket with Reggie kissing you along your neck up to your jaw. He stopped once he could tell you weren't into it. "Is everything okay, Y/N?" He asked._

_"Hm." You hummed looking up at him._

_"You seem distracted and distant. Normally you'd be into this but you're not. What's going on?" Reggie was propped up using his arm to face you. Concern filled his tone._

_"Everything's fine Reg." You replied a little too defensive._

_"It's obviously not Y/N. Is it something to do with your parents? Maybe I could help." Reggie was persistent on helping you, he kept pushing for a straight answer from you which only made you push him away._

_"You know what? I can't do this anymore." You told him getting up of off the floor so you were towering over him now._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"This. Us. It was fun and casual but that's all it will ever be, casual. You should just go and find the next girl to conquer or whatever. This is over." You gathered your things together before walking away to go home leaving a dumbstruck Reggie._

_After that day Reggie sent you text after text seeing if you were okay but you just ignored every single one. Soon the texts from him stopped all together._

* * *

 

It was after practice that Veronica, Betty, and Archie confronted Reggie. Kevin went home to see if his dad knew anything and Jughead stayed in the newspaper room sifting through what information, as little as it was, they had already. "Hey, Reggie!" Archie called over. He looked up from putting his stuff away by the benches.

 

"What's up, Andrews?" He asked.

 

"We need to talk." Archie replied.

 

"Can it wait? I'm busy." Reggie was about to grab his bag but Veronica stood in the way, her arms crossed.

 

"No, it can't wait. It's about Y/N." She huffed. When Veronica said your name he tensed up and gulped.

 

"What about her?" He harshly asked.

 

"We were wondering if you knew anything about her disappearance." Betty joined in. Her tone the only gentle one.

 

"I don't know anything and I didn't see anything." Reggie told Betty. He tried to grab his bag but Veronica didn't move. "Can I go now?"

 

"No. We know you dated Y/N or whatever it was between the two of you. We also know that you wanted to keep it a secret but she didn't. That's why you dumped her, right? She wanted something more or was it because you were bored with her and decided to move onto the next River Vixen?" Betty's voice was no longer calm and gentle. She tried it that way but was not getting any information so she decided to try Veronica's way.

 

"What! No, that's not how it went down. Who even told you that?" Reggie's bored tone soon changed to a defensive one.

 

"Cheryl and what do you mean that's not how it went down?" Archie questioned the raven haired boy.

 

"Well, Cheryl is lying." He told them.

 

"Why should we believe you? It's not like you've given us a reason to. For all we know you're just saying this to save your own ass." Veronica added.

 

"V." Betty warned before turning to Reggie. "So, what you're saying is that Y/N dumped you?"

 

"That's exactly what happened." Reggie said before sitting down on the bench. He could tell that they're going to want to know more about what happened between the two of them. "I admit when we first started it, I just wanted it to be casual but the more I got to know her the more I developed feelings for her. It's cliche, I know but... I like her, a lot."

* * *

 

_It was at one of Cheryl's famous parties that the two of you met. Sure you knew each other from school but it wasn't until that night that the two of you started a thing. Reggie was drinking from his red cup, standing to the side when you stumbled onto him. "Hello, Reginald." You greeted, slightly tipsy._

_"Y/N." He acknowledged._

_"Where have your friends gone?" You asked looking around. Normally at parties Reggie was surrounded by his friends on the football team._

_"Honestly, I have no idea. They're probably off with some girl." Reggie answered looking around the room to see if he could spot them._

_"And the Reggie Mantle isn't? Well we can't have that now, can we?" You said rhetorically before grabbing his hand and leading to him the makeshift dance floor. You were dancing seductively with him, winding your body around him. When you turned around to face him you got closer, so close you could feel his alcohol infused breath fanning over you due to him being slightly out of breath from the dancing. Looking from his lips and to eyes and back you bit your lip slightly and stood on your toes so you could reach him, even in your heels he was still taller than you. You made a move to kiss him, Reggie didn't back away instead he leaned in further, capturing your lips with his. You were kissing each other until you decided to take a leap of faith, or was it the alcohol you didn't know. Pulling away from the kiss you grabbed his hand and lead him away from the dance floor and up the stairs. When you reached an empty room you leant against the door facing Reggie. You didn't say anything but he knew you were waiting for conformation that he wants this to which he gave you a nod. The only thing you said before he started kissing you again was. "If you tell anyone and this goes in your stupid playbook I will end you." He nodded again before lifting you up by the legs so you were straddling him._

* * *

 

"Why did she dump you then? I thought she was happy with you." Archie asked him.

 

Reggie looked down at his hands as he wrung them. "I honestly have no idea. She told me it was because all this thing between us will ever be is casual but I just know something else is going on." He sighed thinking back to the conversation you both had on the lookout point. "She broke up with me right after I mentioned her parents. I think it might have something to do with them."

 

"What makes you think that?" Veronica questioned.

 

"Because we never went around her house. Also Y/N mentioned something once about them and after I tried to ask her about it she would change the subject." Reggie divulged, his tone full of sorrow.

 

"Oh, god." Betty blurted out.

 

"What is it, Betty?" Veronica turned and asked her with a concerned look on her face.

 

"I think I know what the problem she was having with her parents."


	4. Summer Project and Snooping by Betty

_Betty was your partner for the summer project for history class. She kept asking to come round your house to help out with it but you insisted on doing it yourself. Being the kind and caring person Betty was she felt terrible about letting you do all the work so she hiked over to your house to help out. Getting off the bike she walked up to the grand front door and knocked on it. Normally, she would expect your maid to answer the door but when you answered Betty was a little shocked but brushed it off. "Hey." She greeted._

_"Err, he-hey... what are you- what are you doing here?" You asked looking around nervously to see if she was alone._

_"I came to help with the history project. I felt bad that you were doing it on your own so I thought I'd come and help." Betty answered before frowning at your reaction. "Unless now isn't a good time."_

_"No, no. Now's fine." You assured her with a forced smile and hurriedly ushering inside. When Betty got inside she noticed an immediate difference from last time she was there. Normally, she is met with expensive paintings lining the walls instead she was met with blank walls. Betty followed you upstairs to your room noticing the lack of items as she went. Clothes were strewn across your room, a vast difference from last time. You moved some of them out of the way but not before Betty noticed tags still on them._

_"What's going on, Y/N?" She asked gesturing to a top in her hand which she saw you wear the other day at school still with a tag on._

_You gulped. "It didn't fit right so I need to take it back to the store." You lied hoping she wouldn't recognise it. "So... err we should get started then." You said trying to change the subject which Betty obliged to._

_Things were quiet between the two of you as you worked on the project, the occasional question being asked when your parents started arguing downstairs. Your grip on your pencil tightening as they did. "How could you be so stupid?" Your mom asked your dad exasperatedly. "You knew this was our only chance and you ruined it."_

_"I can't take this." He replied before you heard the sound of keys being grabbed._

_"Where are you going? To your little assistant? You have to be blind if you think she is still going to be with you when she realises that you have no money." Your mom scoffed. You quickly got up and closed your door before Betty could hear anymore of your parents fight. You leaned your head against the now closed door and took a deep breath, wiping away the single tear that fell._

_"Is it true, Y/N?" Betty asked with caution. You nodded before running over to hug her._

_"Please don't tell anyone." You cried into her shoulder._

* * *

 

Betty, Veronica, and Archie made it back to the newspaper room to meet Jughead and Kevin to tell them what they found out. "I've found nothing new. What about you guys?" Jughead asked once everyone was in the room. Veronica relayed what they found out from Reggie to Jughead and Kevin.

 

"So, let me get this straight Reggie actually wanted to be with Y/N but Y/N didn't want to?" Kevin asked once she finished.

 

"It's not that I don't think she wanted to but that something else was going on with her." Veronica stated before turning to Betty. "You said you knew what was going on with her parents."

 

"Yeah I do know what's going on but I promised I wouldn't say anything." Betty admitted, looking down guilty that she kept this from them.

 

"It's not like she's here to stop you." Jughead said bluntly causing Archie to look over at him. "What? We were all thinking it." He shrugged.

 

"Fine... Y/N's parents have been having money problems. I went round in the summer and that's when I found out." Betty told them.

 

"Wait, so you kept this from us for the whole summer?" Archie asked, a hint of offence lacing his tone that you didn't tell him.

 

"She made me promise not to tell anyone. You should have seen her. She was broken up by it and embarrassed she didn't want anyone else to know. Y/N wouldn't have told me if I didn't accidentally find out." Betty replied.

 

"Hang on, if she was struggling with money then how did Y/N still have new clothes and a fancy car?" Veronica wondered.

 

"It appears she was wearing the clothes with the label still on so she could take them back to the store." She shrugged. "But there's something that just doesn't make sense."

 

"What is it?" Jughead questioned as the others gave Betty a look telling her to continue.

 

"I went over to her house again in the summer but this time she didn't seem closed off or trying to hide something. She was acting like this whole money thing wasn't happening. Also, Y/N got new clothes that had the tags off and new shoes. It's almost like she had some money but I didn't know she got a job."

 

"Y/N didn't. She would have told us." Veronica said certain that you would have told them if you got a job. "Plus, for the whole summer I didn't see her working."

 

"Y/N kept her relationship with Reggie a secret and the issues she was having with her parents. It makes you wonder what else she's been hiding." Kevin pointed out.

 

"Oh, my god... it makes sense now." Jughead blurted out after putting what Betty had told them together which resulted in everyone giving him a questioning look.


	5. Walking Through the South Side and a Wild Y/N Appears to Jughead

_Walking back after a late night at Pop's became a consistent thing for Jughead. He would walk past the same houses down the same streets with the same people. He would hear the same dog barking and the same group of kids laughing and riding their bikes. It was the same every evening except for tonight._

 

_Jughead was well into South Side territory now. He walked past the house with the peeling paint on the mail box. Then turned a corner and walked past a man walking his dog. Further down near the crossroads he saw a black SUV. A black SUV? That's hasn't been there before he thought. He slowed down taking a good look at the car. It looked familiar but he couldn't quite remember where. Jughead took a few steps and three people came into view. Two young men, a little older than he is, wearing South Side Serpent jackets and a Y/H/C girl. The girl turned slightly and when Jughead saw the side profile it clicked that it was your car and you were on the South Side for some unknown reason. He watched intently, the plan of going home to a warm cosy bed was soon forgotten, as you were having a heated discussion with the two Serpents. Wanting to know what you were talking about, Jughead removed his headphones and tried to listen, straining his hearing but only hearing mumbles and snippets of words like 'money ' and 'he' and 'owe'._

 

_Car doors were slammed shut and the sound of a car speeding were then heard. Jughead's head shot up and saw the two Serpents were now gone leaving you alone on the street. You stood there glaring at the two men as they sped away before going back to your car. As you did you saw Jughead across the road. You hurried into your car and turned the ignition on hoping to get out of there before he came over but you were too late. He tapped on your window causing you to jump and made a gesture for you to wind your window down which you obliged to. "Hey, Y/N. What are you doing this side of town?" Jughead asked._

 

_"Oh, I was just passing through." You answered. "Those two guys you saw me talking to helped me. I got a little lost."_

 

_"Okay..." He said skeptically. Before he could ask you any more questions you interrupted._

 

_"I should really get going though." You insisted. Jughead reluctantly nodded and stood back watching you as you pulled away and sped down the street. He knew that you weren't telling him the whole truth and he told himself that he will find out what you are hiding._

* * *

 

"What is it, Juggy?" Betty asked. Everyone still looked at him in confusion.

 

"I think I know where she may have been getting her money from." Jughead told everyone.

 

"Where?" Archie questioned.

 

"The Serpents." Was all Jughead could say before he was met with a mixture of 'wait, what' and 'are you serious' as well as gasps from Veronica, Kevin, and Betty with Archie looking stunned.

 

"How do you know this?" Veronica interrogated after she got over the shock of what Jughead just said.

 

"I saw her one evening talking to two Serpents on the South Side, well more like a heated discussion. When I asked her what she was doing she told me she was asking for directions." He answered putting 'asking for directions' in quotation marks as if to say he didn't believe you.

 

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Archie asked.

 

"Because I didn't think much of it. I had no reason to think she wasn't telling me the truth at the time. Now, however, it's beginning to be clear that she was lying. I did hear them talk about money and someone owing someone and a mention of a he but I didn't hear a name though."

 

"So, let me get this straight. Y/N was secretly dating Reggie but broke up because of money issues with her parents and now she may be involved with the Serpents? This is the stuff you see on TV." Kevin chimed in causing Betty to shake her head.

 

"Do you think it's a similar deal they had with Jason?" Betty questioned.

 

"I have no idea." He answered honestly.

 

"Maybe that's why Y/N is missing. Something went wrong with the Serpents and she's in hiding or..." Veronica trailed off.

 

"Don't finish that sentence, V." Betty stopped Veronica before she could continue not wanting to think about the worst case scenario.

 

"Or what, Veronica? Or they killed her? Like Jason, right? The rich kid goes missing so let's blame the low life thugs on the South Side." Jughead asserted.

 

"That's not what I meant." Veronica tried to say but Jughead wasn't having any of it.

 

"Of course it was. You assumed that they had something to do with Y/N's disappearance just because she was talking to two of them. We don't even know what she was doing for them in the first place, if anything."

 

"Exactly. So let's maybe take a breath and find out the whole story before jumping to anymore conclusions." Archie inserted himself in the conversation between Jughead and Veronica to try and diffuse the situation.

 

"Maybe we should ask your dad, Jug." Betty suggested. "He might know something."


	6. FP to the Rescue

_Desperate times call for desperate measures. You didn't think that idiom was quite fitting until you found yourself standing outside of the Whyte Wyrm, a notorious South Side Serpent hangout. 'Come on Y/N you need to this, for your family' you told yourself. After a good ten minutes of you standing outside a wave of confidence came over you and you made your way inside the dingy bar. When you walked in a silence overcame the bar, everyone was looking at you as you weren't the usual customer who goes to the bar. You stuck out like a sore thumb. Your grip on your bag tightened along with your coat as if to protect you from all the stares you were receiving. You held your head up high and walked to an empty seat at the bar and sat down in it, your bag still gripped on your shoulder. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked._

 

_You pretended to think about it, looking at all the options they had even though you already knew what you were having. "I'll have a water, please." The bartender gave you a questioning look before he went off to fulfil your order._

 

_"You do know this is a bar, right?" The guy next to you said. He turned so he could get a better look at you, taking in what you were wearing. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here anyway? Let me guess, trying to piss off mommy and daddy? Drinking water won't do the job. Let me get you a real drink."_

 

_"I'm good thanks." You declined, turning away from so you had your back to him. The guy scoffed at your apparent rudeness. He grabbed your arm roughly so you were facing him again. You looked at him with a pained expression from him hurting you. The guy was about to saying something when someone interrupted._

 

_"What's going on here?" FP asked, standing behind the two of you. When the guy saw FP he visibly gulped._

 

_"We were just talking." He replied, his tone much softer now the head Serpent was around. FP looked at where the guys hand was on your arm causing him to remove it hastily before slipping out of his chair taking himself and his drink to the other side of the room. You and FP watched on as the guy who was bothering you left. He then turned back to you and grabbed your arm, gentler than the other guy, and lead you out of the bar. When you were a safe distance away FP stopped in his tracks almost causing you to bump into him._

 

_"What are you doing here, Y/N?" He asked. FP knows you as one of Jughead's friends and has met you a couple of times before, mainly in Pop's. "It's too dangerous for you to be out here on your own. Do you parents know you're hear? Does Jughead know?"_

 

_"No! No one knows I'm here." You admitted._

 

_FP groaned, rubbing his hand across his face. "Y/N... why are you here?"_

 

_"I- I need help." You told him with slight hesitance in your voice. "Look, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate. Please." FP looked over to you. He could see the desperation in your face, and hear it in your tone. He knew helping you was going to comeback and bite him. It did with Jason and it will with you._

* * *

 

Betty decided to come with Jughead to ask his dad about you. They walked up to the trailer door and Jughead hesitated before knocking. He knew his dad wasn't at fault here and didn't want to accuse him of anything but if he didn't ask they may never know what happened to you. After he knocked on the door, movement could be heard from inside the trailer before the door opened. "Hey, Jug, Betty. Come inside." He said as he ushered them in. "What brings you down here?"

 

"Dad... we need to ask you about Y/N." Jughead admitted, a look of regret formed on his face as he did. It felt wrong accusing his dad of being involved. Betty saw Jughead struggling with this, as did FP, and gave his hand a squeeze in comfort.

 

"I understand. I was wondering when you were going to show up and ask me about her." FP said sitting down in his favourite chair and gesturing for Betty and Jughead to take a seat on the couch.

 

"Jughead said that he saw her, in the summer before she disappeared, with two Serpents. We were just wondering if you knew anything about that." Betty questioned him.

 

"I admit she was helping us a little. I didn't want her involved but I knew that if I didn't keep an eye on her she would get into some serious trouble. She's stubborn like that." He divulged.

 

"How did this arrangement come about anyway?" Jughead asked.

 

"She came to the Whyte Wyrm one night. Asked for me to help her. Y/N said she needed money, something about her parents. I don't know though she wasn't very clear on that front. I declined at first and told her to go home and not come back as it is too dangerous but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She told me that she was going to do whatever she had to whether that was working for the rival gang. I couldn't let that happen so I told her I'd help."

 

"What did she do for you?" Betty wondered.

 

"Similar deal we had with Jason. She would sometimes deliver but also get us some new customers." FP admitted. "That was until..."

 

"Until?" Jughead asked wondering what the remainder of the sentence is.

 

"Until she stopped working for us unexpectedly. I have no idea who for though. It wasn't the rival gang." He informed them. Something clicked though when he went over everything that happened when you were helping the Serpents. "I did see Y/N talk to someone, they gave her an envelope with money and were in a black Cadillac. It was expensive. Who ever it was had money."


	7. City Boy, Kevin

_"It is an iconic film. A masterpiece in cinema." Kevin told his date. The two of them had gone out into the city to watch a movie._

 

_"I don't know what film you were watching but-" His date began but got stopped by Kevin who had put his arm out to stop him from walking any further. They had stopped in front of a fancy restaurant and had a clear view of the tables inside. One of them had you sitting at them, opposite an older gentleman. Lots of questions popped up in Kevin's head. Why were you in the city? Who are you with? What are you doing? His thoughts were soon interrupted by his date. "Yo, Kevin... is everything okay?" They asked._

 

_"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine." Kevin assured him but his gaze remained focused on you in the restaurant._

 

_"What are you looking at?" They said following Kevin's gaze._

 

_"Hm, oh err... nothing." Kevin shook his head trying to tear his gaze away from you. When he saw you and the man you were with get up from the table to leave, Kevin pulled his date out of sight so you can't see him but somewhere where Kevin could see you._

 

_You walked outside of the restaurant, wrapping your coat around your body tightly and blowing into your cupped hands to warm them up from the cold evening that was in contrast with the warm restaurant you were just sat in. The gentleman you were with held out his arm so you could hook yours into his as he lead you down the street a little to where he parked his car. Your heels could be heard clacking as you walked, stopping when you got to his car. Kevin couldn't hear from where he was hiding but it looked like the two of you were having a heartfelt conversation. Maybe he was your grandad, he thought. The short conversation you had ended with a hug and a peck on the cheek before you were handed and envelope of cash that looked more than five-hundred dollars. The man you were with got into the car before driving away leaving you standing in the desolate street. You looked in the envelope at the cash before stashing it in your purse and walking in the opposite direction to where Kevin was._

 

_Once you were out of range Kevin emerged from his hiding spot with his date, who was now looking at him like he's crazy. "What, haven't you seen an escort or something before?" Kevin's date asked as if it was the norm in the city._

 

_"Escort?"_

 

_"Yeah. College girls get hired and payed to keep old rich men company. It's pretty normal round here." They shrugged._

 

_"Oh, my god." Was all Kevin could say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 

_"Do you know that girl or something?"_

 

_"She's a friend of mine, Y/N." Kevin admitted. They started walking back to where they parked their car in silence. He had no idea what he was going to do with the new information he found out about you, his friend._

* * *

 

After his conversation with his dad, Jughead and Betty made it to Archie's house where everyone was hanging out at due to it being after school hours. Once everyone was present Betty and Jughead began relaying everything FP had told them. After they were told everything Veronica and Archie asked question after question while Kevin stayed quiet which didn't go unnoticed by Betty. Kevin was not paying attention to the conversation the group was having but instead thinking about what he saw in the city. "Hey Kev, is everything okay?" Betty asked causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn their attention onto him.

 

"Hm, oh, yeah everything's fine." Kevin started but when he looked up no one was convinced. "I- I should have pushed more and I didn't. Why didn't I push more?"

 

"What are you talking about?" Veronica questioned.

 

"Y/N... I saw her a couple of weeks ago in the city. I also saw some guy give her an envelope of cash just like Jughead's dad said." Kevin told them.

 

"Why was Y/N in the city?"

 

"Why were you in the city?" Betty asked at the same time as Jughead. Kevin glared at Betty jokingly.

 

"I was in the city on a date if you must know." He said aiming it at Betty before carrying on. "And Y/N was in the city because, get this, she was an escort."

 

"Wait, what?" Veronica exclaimed.

 

Kevin nodded letting them know he wasn't kidding. "Yeah, apparently you can get hired to keep people company and get paid for it. Maybe that's where Y/N was getting the money from."

 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Betty asked.

 

"The same reason why you didn't tell us about her money problems, Betty. She made me promise. After I saw her in the city I decided to confront her, you know. Surprisingly she didn't lie to me about it. She told me she was an escort and that it was a one time thing and it won't happen again. I'm guessing Y/N lied about the last bit though." Kevin said solemnly. "I should have pushed more."

 

"It's not your fault, Kevin." Betty cooed as she moved to sit next to him, giving him a comforting hug.

 

"From now on we need to tell each other everything. Lay it out all on the table. Even if Y/N made us promise not to. If we're going to find her we need to know everything." Jughead addressed everyone. They all nodded, all except Archie who looked down guiltily.

 

"Then I should probably tell you, I haven't exactly been honest with you all." Archie admitted.


	8. Andrews Household, the Safe Haven

_You knew you should have listened to Kevin when he told you to stop. It's just you got greedy. You wanted more money, in your eyes it was easy cash and a few more wouldn't hurt, right? Well, it's true what they say. Karma is a bitch. You were now walking down some road having no clue as to where you are. Summer was coming to an end, the sweltering heat replaced by the cool breeze, the clear nights sky replaced with pouring rain._

 

_Archie was walking down his street after a late night rendezvous with Veronica. The smile that was previously dancing on his lips changed to a frown once he saw you walking in the opposite direction to him. You were soaked to the skin without a coat on. Your hair plastered across your face. It was dark but Archie was sure he could a bruise on your cheek and some blood trickling from your nose. He also noticed that you keep looking behind you as if you were running from someone. "Y/N? What are you doing out here  at this time of night?" Archie asked jogging over to you. You flinched when you heard Archie's voice. You were so wrapped up in your own head you didn't even notice you weren't the only one walking down the street in the middle of the night now. You opened your mouth then closed it again not knowing what to say or how to explain it, you didn't plan for bumping into someone let alone one of your friends._

 

_"I could ask you the same thing." You joked, trying to distract from the fact you were a mess and trying to hide from someone. The whole time you were stood in the middle of the street you kept glancing around you just waiting for him to come which Archie noticed._

 

_"I was at Veronica's." He told you. "Hey, why don't you come to mine. You must be freezing without a coat on." You reluctantly agreed knowing he wouldn't give up until you said yes. You followed Archie to his house and stood on the porch as he unlocked the door giving one last look around you before heading inside._

 

_The warmth from the house was a welcoming gift. Archie led you to sit by the fire as he busy bodied around you to find clean towels and some clothes you could change into along with making some hot chocolate. The whole time you sat and stared at the front door just waiting to be found. Once he got everything he sat down beside you causing you to jump slightly. He handed you to mug and you took a sip, smiling gratefully at him. "Thank you."_

 

_"So, are you going to tell me how you got that bruise or why you were walking in nothing but a dress in the pouring rain?" Archie asked getting straight to the point._

 

_You reached your hand up to where the bruise was. "Oh, this? I- I err fell." You told him, but it was unconvincingly._

 

_"Did someone do this to you?" When you looked down not making eye contact Archie knew they had. He got up to grab the phone. "We need to call the sheriff and let him know."_

 

_Your head shot up at his suggestion. You shook your head viscously. "No, no, you can't."_

 

_Archie lowered his hand from reaching to the phone. "What? Why?"_

 

_"Be- because I already have. I have told the sheriff what happened." You lied. It was a bold faced lie but you couldn't risk Archie, or anyone for that matter, to know the truth. "Anyway, I should probably get going." You quickly changed the subject. You tried to look like you weren't terrified of whatever was waiting for you outside that door but it was hard when you were._

 

_"Stay here. Just for tonight. It's still raining and you live on the other side of town. It's much safer for you to stay." You thanked him as he handed you a blanket. You had insisted you slept on the couch so you weren't being more or an inconvenience than you already were._

 

_The next day Archie woke up to find you were gone._

* * *

 

Everyone looked at Archie expectantly, waiting for him to spill what he has been keeping. "Well." Jughead said prompting him to tell the group.

 

"The last time I saw Y/N before the day of the bonfire she was walking in the pouring rain in just a dress. A bruise was forming on her cheek." Archie admitted.

 

"What, like she fell bruise or someone hit her bruise?" Veronica asked.

 

"Someone hit her. She didn't say explicitly but she didn't deny it when I asked."

 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Betty questioned him. "And don't say we didn't say anything about Y/N's secret we knew because that is different. Money problems or secret boyfriends is a secret you should keep but if someone was hurting Y/N you should have said something Archie. What if that person is the one who took her? She could have been in trouble and you didn't say anything!" Betty was no longer calm. She was worried for her friend.

 

"I didn't say anything because she told me she went to the cops. Also, I thought she was going to tell you herself. Obviously she didn't though and obviously she didn't tell the cops either. Look, I was going to ask her about it again the next morning but when I woke up she was gone." Archie told them.

 

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw her at Pop's?" Jughead asked.

 

"Like I said, I was waiting for her to say something or for the right time to bring it up."

 

"Was Y/N wearing a Y/F/C dress?" Veronica asked interrupting the conversation.

 

"Yeah, why?" Archie replied confused as to why Veronica wants to know that.

 

"I can't believe it." Veronica scoffed. "It makes total sense now."


	9. In Bed With a Lodge

_Sleep. Something your body wasn't letting you do. You laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything that has been going on recently. Soft snores could be heard throughout the house telling you that everyone was asleep. You couldn't just wait to be grilled by one of your friends the next morning so you decided to sneak out before sunrise. You flung the blanket off, slipped your Y/F/C dress and shoes on and left the Andrews residence, careful not to slam the door as you did._

_It was still early in the morning meaning no one would be up yet, especially Alice Cooper who you couldn't have seeing you sneak out of Archie's house. You walked down the street, looking every so often for any sign of anyone else around, with a certain destination in mind. The streets were desolate as you made your way through Riverdale with the occasional teenagers sneaking out for late night rendezvous's. 'If only they knew what kind of monster roamed the streets at night they wouldn't be out here instead they would be locked in the comforts of their own home' you thought to yourself._

_You got to your destination and looked up at the building, taking in the grandness of it. You walked up to the doors and tried opening them but they were locked. You looked inside but couldn't see the doorman. Sighing, you tried opening them again before alternating between banging on the doors and trying to open them, not caring who you woke up. After a few minutes you finally saw movement in the lobby, someone who were still in their pyjamas looking like they just woke up. They opened the doors and pulled you inside. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake up his family._

_"You see this?" You started, pointing to the bruise that has formed on your face. It could only be seen slightly by the light of the moon trickling through the window. "This is what one of your goons did to me!" You shouted._

_"Keep, your voice down." Hiram ordered. "You're not supposed to be here. What are you doing here?"_

_"Don't worry I'm just leaving. I just came to tell you that I'm done. With this. With everything." You gestured between you and Hiram, meaning the deal you had with him. You turned to leave the building but stopped when you reached the door. Before you opened it, you turned back to Hiram and added. "Oh, and if you try to stop me I will go to the cops." The words that you just uttered stayed in the air like a bad smell leaving Hiram speechless as he watched you leave the building and cross the street heading back to what he assumed was home._

_Once your Y/H/C could no longer be seen he got his phone out and dialled a number. When whoever was on the other end picked up Hiram said. "We have a problem." Before he hastily hung up._

* * *

 

"What makes sense, Ronnie?" Archie asked Veronica. She looked down guiltily, guilty about what she is about to tell them.

 

"I- I think I saw Y/N the same night you did Archie. The last time before the day she disappeared." Veronica told them. Betty stood up and threw her hands in the air.

 

"Why didn't you say anything?!" She exclaimed.

 

"Because... I didn't know for sure that it was Y/N. All I saw was a girl about the same height as her wearing a Y/F/C dress and had Y/H/C hair. I only saw the back of them walking away from my building."

 

"Why would Y/N be at your building in the early hours of the morning anyway?" Kevin asked, joining in with the conversation.

 

"I have no idea. I was asleep when I was woken rudely by someone banging on the lobby door. I then heard my parents door open and heard my dad tell my mom he would handle it and left the apartment to see who was downstairs." Veronica said, telling the group everything she knew.

 

"So you thought Y/N was downstairs and your dad goes and 'handles it' and you didn't think to bring this up? Even after she disappeared." Jughead challenged.

 

"No I didn't because unlike you I don't automatically think my dad is the bad guy. I just got him back. I'm not going to assume he had something to do with Y/N's disappearance." She returned.

 

"Oh please, you were so quick to blame the Serpents. How do we know you didn't just say that so we wouldn't look into your dads involvement." Jughead argued. Archie could see that Veronica was about to say something she'd probably regret so he decided to step in.

 

"Why don't we step back and take a breather before someone says something they'll regret. We're all on edge here." He said trying to calm everyone down.

 

"Archie's right. The truth is we don't know what happened to Y/N so how about this, we go home tonight and sleep. The next day we come back and figure this out. Together." Betty chimed in. Everyone nodded and got their things to head home.

 

Sleep overcame the group eventually. That was until the phone rang. Just one phone call that would change everything. It was Kevin who was up first. His dad got a phone call and he overheard the conversation. He immediately scrambled to his phone which was on charge and dialled an all to familiar number. "Hey, Betty you're gonna wanna hear this." And he told Betty what he heard. Betty then called Veronica who called Archie and Cheryl. Archie then called Jughead while Cheryl called Reggie.

* * *

 

_'The phone call that changed everything. Funny how things could change with just one phone call. One minute you were living in this oblivious world the next the said world came crashing down. Riverdale Town with Pep. They should really take that sign down. It's like a bad omen or something. Trying to mask the skeletons that lay in the closets of the town. One persons skeletons came out though tonight. The one girl who you didn't think had them actually did. The last person who you'd thought would be shrouded in mystery. We all got the phone call telling us to be down at Sweet Water River. Ah, the river. The same one where Jason Blossom's body was found. Apparently a girl matching Y/N's description was there. As we got to the river cops were already crawling around, yellow tape was already up, the sherif was talking to the person who found the body. The cries of Y/N's parents could be heard as a body bag was wheeled past them. No one knows what happened to Y/N, nor will we ever truly will. What is known is that it is no longer a missing persons case but a homicide case. Y/N Y/L/N is dead.'_


End file.
